mantan
by snowbreeze99
Summary: mantan; (hanya) manis dalam ingatan.


_disclaimer_

 _naruto belongs to_ _masashi kishimoto_

 **xx**

"Kayak dia _the only one_ cowok di dunia ini aja, No," kata Sakura sambil meletakkan dua mangkok mie ayam di atas meja. Yang satu ia geser ke hadapan Ino.

"Ya bukan gitu, Ra. Cogan emang banyak, tapi…" Ino menggantung kalimatnya. "yang nemplok di hati cuma satu." Ino memejamkan mata, pura-pura menahan nyeri di dadanya, seolah-olah abis kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

Kedua temannya hanya memutar mata bosan, udah biasa ngadepin kelakuan lebay sahabatnya yang satu itu.

Hinata yang lagi ngaduk milkshakenya ngerasa ada yang ngeliatin terus ke arah mejanya. Pas dia noleh, bener aja ada cowok yang tiba-tiba gelagapan pas kegap sama Hinata. Hinata cuma ketawa kecil.

"Tuh No, kenapa gak sama Shino aja?"

Ino langsung menegakkan badannya. "Mana Shino?!"

"Kalo dari gue arah jam dua, belakang lo."

"Hah untung deh. Males gue sama dia." Ino mengambil sendok dan garpu kemudian melahap mie ayamnya.

"Emang kenapa sama Shino? Bukannya bagus? Dia banyak yang naksir, masa lo gak mau?" Tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

"Ya makanya itu, banyak yang naksir, males gue. Terlalu ganteng, repot." Ino memutar mie ayam menggunakan garpu, kemudian melahapnya. "Mana mainannya kecoa lagi, jijik!"

Rasanya Hinata pengen nyiram sahabatnya yang _freak_ ini dengan milkshakenya, kalau Sakura sama mie ayamnya. Tapi mubazir, jadi dia cuma bisa ngelus dada aja.

 **xx**

Alasan Ino susah banget banget banget bangeeeeeeeeeeeeet (bahkan bangetnya pun gak bisa diitung lagi) move on dari Sai?

 _Pertama_ , Sai itu pacar pertama Ino. Otomatis, kesan pertama Ino terhadap "pacaran" itu dilihat dari hubungannya dengan Sai. Bisa dibayangin kan, gaya pacaran Sai itu gimana, sampai Ino susah banget move on?

 _Kedua_ , karena Sai pacar pertama, otomatis ketika putus dia jadi mantan pertama Ino. Ino udah banyak melihat teman-temannya yang putus cinta. Kadang mereka galau di kelas, nangis, nggak masuk seminggu, bahkan suka ada yang tiba-tiba kesurupan karena mengenang masa lalu dengan sang mantan.

Ino yang ngeliat itu cuma bergumam, "lebay." Dan sekarang? Dia kena omongannya. Galau tingkat kegantengan guru Kakashi.

 _Ketiga_ , Ino jadi orang pertama yang pacaran di antara Sakura dan Hinata. Oke, itu mungkin nggak penting, tapi Ino cukup bangga. Jadi pas Ino taken, Sakura dan Hinata masih jomblo.

Sebenarnya Hinata baru aja putus dari Kiba dan Sakura juga lagi pdkt sama Sasuke, cuma Sakura nggak pikir itu pdkt karena Sasuke kalo chat dia cuma minta contekan pr. Oh ya sampai-sampai _groupchat_ mereka Ino ubah namanya " _1 taken, 2 jomblos_."

"Sombongnya," ucap Sakura dan Hinata.

 _Keempat_ , karena Sai dan Ino pacaran, mereka jadi sering nge _date_ , dan Sai itu orang pertama yang ngajak Ino jalan-jalan sampe pulang malem. Biasanya Ino takut kalo pulang malem-malem, paling sore jam lima. Tapi semenjak jadian sama Sai, dia mulai berani main sampai jam sembilan. Pastinya dianterin Sai sampe rumahnya dengan selamat dong.

 _Kelima_ , Sai cowok pertama yang diizinin Ino masuk rumahnya sekaligus udah deket banget sama mamanya.

Jadi ceritanya pas mereka mau nge _date_ , mereka udah janjian di tempat biasanya mereka ketemuan. Pas Ino mau pergi tiba-tiba mamanya nyuruh dia beliin nori ke warung. Karena buru-buru, Ino keceplosan "aduh ma, Ino udah ditunggu Sai nih!"

"Siapa itu Sai?!" Semprot mamanya.

"Eh temen ma! Kan Ino udah bilang mau main."

"Yaudah suruh temenmu ke sini dulu aja kali."

Mau gak mau karena takut dikutuk jadi batu, Ino pun menyuruh Sai untuk ke rumahnya. Pas Sai udah nyampe, Ino langsung lari ngelewatin Sai sambil teriak, "bentar ya Sai, mau beli nori dulu!"

Karena canggung, Sai pun turun dari motornya dan nyamperin mama Ino.

"Eh tante," ucapnya sambil salim ke mama Ino.

"temennya Ino ya?" tanya mama Ino sambil tersenyum. _Ganteng euy, hebat si Ino bisa dapet yang ginian._

"Iya tante," jawab Sai sambil senyum malu-malu.

"Temen sekelas?"

"Nggak tante, beda kelas. Ino IPA saya IPS tan."

"Oh ya? Kenal dimana?"

"Ino kan cantik tan, banyak yang naksir, jadi terkenal haha," jawab Sai canggung sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"wah masa? Padahal anaknya _freak_ banget loh."

"iya sih, agak _freak_ hehe. Tapi sekarang saya tau, Ino itu cantiknya nurun dari mamanya."

Widih pinter gombal juga nih anak. "nggak kok, papanya yang terlalu ganteng jadi anaknya cantik."

Ino balik dengan sebungkus nori di tangannya. Dia segera menyerahkan kepada mamanya sambil ngos-ngosan, capek abis lari-lari. "nih mah, kembaliannya buat Ino ya! Yuk Sai." Ino segera menyeret tangan Sai.

Tiba-tiba Sai nyeletuk, "mau bikin sushi ya tan?"

"Eh iya, buat makan malem."

"Saya bisa bikin sushi juga loh tan, pernah juara satu sekomplek hehe."

"Wah iya? Mau bantuin tante bikin juga nggak?"

"Boleh!" Sai segera membuntuti mama Ino masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Ino yang sedang merenung.

Nggak, Ino nggak marah kok kencannya gagal. Dia cuma baper mamanya udah sreg sama Sai, padahal mamanya itu anti Ino deket-deket sama cowok club.

Semenjak itu, Sai dan Ino udah jarang nge _date_ keluar. Mereka jadi lebih sering ngedate di rumah dan bantuin mama Ino masak tentunya, karena Sai pinter banget masak.

Pas Sai sama Ino udah putus, otomatis Sai jadi jarang ke rumah lagi, mamanya jadi kangen.

"No, kok si Sai udah jarang ke sini lagi?" Tanya mama Ino yang lagi nyetrika.

Ino yang lagi nonton tv langsung badmood. "ngapain pula dia ke sini terus ma?" Ucap Ino sewot.

"Loh kok ngomongnya gitu? Kalian lagi ada masalah ya?"

"Iya ma! Masalahnya aku sama dia udah putus dan dia udah punya pacar baru!"

 _Terakhir_ , alasan Ino berulang kali gagal _move on_ karena ketika putus, seminggu kemudian Sai udah dapet yang baru, yang bikin nyesek sih, perlakuan Sai ke Shion—pacar baru Sai sama kayak perlakuannya ke Ino _dulu_.

Sakura pun mengganti nama _groupchat_ mereka menjadi,

" _2 takens, 1 jones"_

Karena Hinata udah taken sama Naruto sebelum Ino putus dan Sakura taken sama Sasuke (akhirnya, bukan _minta-contekan-pr zone_ lagi) beberapa hari sesudah Ino putus.

Ino? Merana melihat kemesraan Sai dan pacar barunya itu.

 **Fin.**


End file.
